Seme
by Sophia Moon
Summary: Ken x Aya, PWP. Not much of a summary.


Again, this is about 2 men having sex. With each other. If reading this makes you unhappy,  
please don't read it.   
  
  
Seme  
  
  
Ken Hidaka watched his sleeping lover. Almost relaxed features, body   
breathing easy. No mission, no immediate danger: some days really are just   
fine. They had worked in the shop, they had eaten the meal that Omi had   
prepared, they had watched some silly old movie together. That really had   
been fun, not because of the movie, but because Omi and Yohji couldn't stop   
giggling and touching each other. It wasn't exactly a surprise that those   
two finally paired up, but still it was nice to see that Yohji finally   
stopped pretending there was nothing going on between him and the youngest   
member of Weiss. Even Aya couldn't stop himself from smiling at the sight of   
the other couple.  
  
Alright, alright, Yohji and Omi had been a bit noisy during their lovemaking   
later that evening. No, that wasn't entirely the truth. In fact Omi had   
screamed so loud to be fucked hard and deep that Ken almost went to Yohji's   
room, to beg the man to give the little one what he needed. But luckily, the   
noise changed somewhat and the vocal expression that both lovers had reached   
their climaxes was positively reassuring. And inspiring. Let's not forget   
inspiring.  
  
So much in fact that he just grabbed Aya's hand and all but ran with him to   
the bedroom they'd shared the last couple of months. He pushed the redhead   
onto the bed and jumped on top of him. Before Aya had the time to think it   
all over, Ken was kissing him. Seriously kissing him. First his mouth, of   
course. Taking his time too. Tongue probing, lips bruising. Then the rest of   
the adorable face. Lots of little butterfly kisses. Made both of them   
giggle. Long suck on the slender, elegant neck until the telltale purple   
spot appeared. Further unto the nipples. Lapping first, then sucking and   
finally biting for good measure. Not too hard though, he didn't want too   
hurt the love of his life. Just wanted to make him feel, anything really,   
but not hurt.  
  
Further down across the flat, hard plain of his stomach. Kissing, lapping,   
nibbling. Anything and everything. Aya tasted so good he could be sold as a   
delicacy.  
  
Somehow along the road he had stripped both himself and his lover of their   
cloths. But he couldn't quite remember how that had happened by the time he   
had reached Aya's cock. He couldn't really blame himself, could he? He'd   
never found much beauty in the male organ. Not that he wasn't fascinated by   
it, craved it , dreamed about it even before he had met Aya. But beautiful?   
Faces could be beautiful and hands, definitely hands, and not to forget   
buttocks, they could be worth a song. Well, Aya changed Ken's whole   
perception.  
  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. Face and hair and hands and shoulders and   
chest and belly and legs and ass and everything, everything. And if some   
creator had decided to make one truly beautiful cock, it had to be Aya's.   
Resting or in full glory: absolute perfection.  
  
Tasted good too. Ken licked and sucked like there was no tomorrow. He   
remembered last time, last night to be sure, when he came just by sucking on   
Aya's cock. An awe inspiring, but also slightly unsettling experience.  
  
Aya touched his bobbing head, said something. It took Ken a few seconds   
before he realized his lover talked to him. "It's lovely, you doing this to   
me, but I want something else. Alright, love?"  
  
More than alright. Ken searched for the lube. Had to remember to buy new   
stock. He didn't need much of the stuff anymore, but still, totally dry   
would be too painful. But what was left in the little bottle was sufficient   
to ensure a pleasurable experience for both of them.  
  
Aya took the bottle from Ken. "Want to do it yourself? You are so seme,   
Aya, "he grinned, "You always want to be in control." But his laugh stuck in   
his throat when he realized Aya wasn't lubing his own erection. Almost in   
shock he felled sure hands applying the slippery stuff. On his cock. And   
that had never happened before. Not that Ken ever complained about it. Aya   
was such a natural seme and he himself was more than pleased to be on the   
receiving end of all that loving attention.  
  
"You did just fine, Ken, with all those kisses and touches and all." Aya   
said softly while he leaned back again on the pillows. "You're even a bit   
forceful. I like that. Continue, please."  
  
O dear, what was he supposed to do. He would hurt the most important person   
in his life. Or even worse, leave him totally unsatisfied. Aya deserved the   
best and Ken wasn't sure of what he had to offer. He knew he was pleasing to   
the eye in a everyday kind of manner. His body was, due to his soccer   
obsession, not something to be ashamed of. But that didn't make him   
necessarily an adequate, let alone fantastic lover. He wish he was Yohji.   
No, not really, he wished he had Yohji's ability to make everyone believe he   
was the best lover one could ever be privileged to be bedded by. And if   
Omi's vocal cords were anything to go by, Yohji's reputation was well   
deserved.  
  
"I want you, Ken, not Yohji or Schuldich or any of the girls that use to   
stare at us as if we are some monkeys in a zoo. At this stage it's not   
important if you are going to give me the best orgasm of my life, or even if   
you are going to give me an orgasm at all. I just need you." Aya didn't beg   
or whine, He just told Ken what he wanted and needed and that was enough for   
Ken to once again take the bottle with lube to use the very last drops in an   
attempt to prepare his lover the best he could.  
  
He wasn't sure if Aya was technically still a virgin. Never had the need for   
such thoughts. Now not knowing made him even more unsure, if that was   
possible at all. There was not much left of the bravado he so boldly   
displayed a few moments ago.  
  
"Maybe it'll be easier this way," Aya said softly and he knelt down, his   
back to Ken in a gesture of trust that was almost unbearable to watch. His   
fiery hair fell in silken locks on the pillow, the muscles in his back first   
tense and then slowly relaxing, his legs spread and his hips slightly   
canting to give better access to his lover. He didn't move, just waited   
patiently.  
  
Ken concentrated on what he remembered from all the lovemaking sessions of   
the previous months. Aya had never once really hurt him. Even his first time   
had been pleasurable, be it slightly painful because he had tensed up a bit.   
One thing was clear though, he had to prepare Aya to the best of his   
knowledge. So gingerly he touched the opening of his loved one's body. Just   
stroking it in little circles. Maybe just as much to give himself time to   
get used to the idea that he was about to enter Aya, as to enable Aya to be   
penetrated.  
  
He slide his finger in. Slowly, so slowly. The tightness made him realize he   
probably was Aya's first. It made him tremble with fear. Maybe he should   
call Yohji, the virgin expert. Just for this once. Ridiculous thought.   
Yohji had Omi. He wouldn't want to hurt Omi. But most important of all: Aya   
wanted him, Ken. Maybe he was just the boy next door, maybe he didn't   
deserve this beauty, but as long as Aya expressed his need for him, he would   
try his best.  
  
The soft encouraging moans from Aya gave him enough confidence to move the   
lonely finger a bit, until he was assured he could add another finger. He   
knitted his brow in concentration. Oh, but it felt good. Velvety soft. He   
still was scared to do something wrong, but he wanted to be inside Aya so   
much, he was prepared to ignore his own anxiety. His own need, and Aya's   
need of course, could no longer be denied. Because the slightly elder man   
was very clear about what he wanted from his Ken.  
  
And Ken took a deep breath and positioned himself behind his waiting lover.   
Slow, he had to do it slow. Take his time. Aya needed to be able to adjust   
himself. After all, Ken maybe wasn't overly big, but still intimidating   
enough for such a tight opening. But oh it was so difficult. His erection   
throbbed in a way that was all too familiar.  
  
Must concentrate. Must concentrate. Must concentrate…  
  
This was for Aya. This had to be the best experience is his life. He loved   
him so much. He would do anything for a smile from his redhead love.  
  
Must concentrate. Must concentrate. Must concentrate…  
  
His body protested. He started to hurt. But it was worth it, hearing Aya's   
pleasure, feeling him.  
  
So good, so good, so good. Oh God, so good.  
  
He came with an almost sad sigh. His body betrayed him. Aya had always taken   
such good care of him, had given him all the time he needed to achieve at   
least one orgasm with his lover inside him. Ken all but cried in shame. He   
had failed.  
  
Suddenly he was in the strong, gentle arms of his lover. "You must love me   
so much, want me so much. Thank you."  
  
"For what? You didn't come." Ken shrugged. Aya would never ask him to be   
seme again. And justly so.  
  
"I had my love inside me. I have his sperm inside me. I still love being   
seme, but please, love, let me be uke once in a while." Aya kissed the still   
sad boy in his arms. "Oh, and about me not having an orgasm. I rather liked   
what you did with your mouth earlier this evening."  
  
Now, that was something Ken was rather good at. No doubt about it. He made   
his silent lover scream.  
  
Hours later he was the first to wake up. Watching his lover sleep. Letting   
him be for a few more moments. Thinking certain thoughts. Searching for a   
certain something in the drawer beside the bed. Maybe there was just enough   
for another round.  
  
He touched Aya's firehair. "Lover, I have something for you."  
  
  
  
  



End file.
